


The Ultimate Coordinator and his Gundam Girls

by VRmaster300



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRmaster300/pseuds/VRmaster300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of lemon themed one-shots revolving around Kira and the various girls of the cosmic era..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink vs Red

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gundam SEED or any factors of the franchise.

Chapter 1, Pink vs Red

He had fought in the war, in countless battles, made many hard choices, had to act quickly to reach a solution in combat.  
But yet this was one battle that he was not able to fully resolve.

“Kira, you have to make a decision,” said Flay looking at him.

“Yes Kira, you have to decide, who you truly love,” said Lacus.

Both the pink and red haired girls were sitting on his bed while he stood in front of him in his quarters on the archangel while he was struggling with the choice he was being made to make.

He had saved Flay’s shuttle which returned to the archangel and destroyed GENESIS preventing the Eternals likely destruction. He had saved both girls that had come to mean something important to him, but yet now he was stuck between choosing who to make a part of his life.

“Give me a minute, its hard enough on me to make this decision,” he said scratching his head.

Both girls half glared and half understood what he meant. They both equally cared for him, but yet any attempts to pressure him to choosing them might make him reject them all together.

However, the beauty that was Lacus was now having a devious idea in her mind, and started to removed the straps on her white customized captain’s uniform and let it drop down.

Lemon Starts

"L-Lacus? What are you doing?" Kira asked with surprise.

"Kira? She’s….she’s undressing…in front of….of.." the redhead trailed off when the pink haired girl suddenly leaned forward and locked lips with the redhead instantly by surprise. Flay didn’t know what had just happened, but after three seconds of Lacus’s lips on her own, Flay’s lost all normal thoughts, and started to return the kiss and exchanging tongue with the songstress with a passion.

'Oh god…I can’t believe I’m doing this,” said Flay breaking away from the kiss for a moment and Lacus started to undress the redhead, taking off the white EA uniform and shirt, then unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor with her other clothing, she yanked off her white regulation panties and kicked them to the side and they both turned to the focus of their affections, Kira.

They say a guy always thinks about sex when looking at a girl, Kira wasn’t always one of them, but he was right now as he watched to sexy looking and nude girls crawling up to him on his bed.

'Hmmm, we need to get you a little hard first Kira.' Lacus said and then knelt down a bit more and raised Flay's legs up and dove her hands into her white skirt.

Lacus pushed the redheads legs open wide so that her teenage snatch was visible. Flay's pussy was in plain sight and the redhead didn't seem to mind at all now that her own sex drive had been started making her really wet down there.

Lacus lowered her mouth down to the redhead girl's snatch and lightly licked the surface causing Flay to shiver and moan out loud. Lacus dove her tongue right in causing Flay to jerk her body a bit but she continued on much to the pleasure of the pinkette.

‘I can’t believe that this coordinator girl is licking me out? ….hhuuuuhhhh….it feels great. Just as much as when Kira did it to me in the desert,…oooohhhh yes keep going, you coordinator slut!' Flay thought and moved her head to the side and pulled the still startled Kira to her and locked lips for the first time in a long while with her brown haired boyfriend. Kira still confused as to the two girls making love in front of him and then Flay kissed him back. He could taste both Flay’s own and Lacus saliva on her tongue and then Kira could feel like some drug effect over him and he was no longer surprised and now into it, all the while Lacus was devouring the redhead’s snatch with her tongue and with plenty of energy. Flay arched her back a bit as she felt Lacus's tongue swirling around inside her forming new ripples of pleasure to surge through her being.

"Don't stop. More, keep going your coordinator bitch" yelled Flay out loud breaking from her kiss with Kira to feel herself about to cum.  
Lacus felt Flay’s orgasm approaching and decide to spread the redhead’s opening wider so she could dive two fingers into Flay’s snatch and thrust them in to further stimulate the redhead.

After a few more minutes Flay's hips started jerking on the bed and her orgasm came after a few more licks from Lacus’s tongue.

"Dang it, I'm Cumming!" She yelled out loud as she came hard letting her love juices spilled into Lacus's mouth. Lacus lapped up all the cum that Flay let out and licked her lips in a sexy fashion, then turned to eye Flay who was trying to recover.  
"That felt great, Kira’s the only one who‘s ever done that to me," Flay said looking at the pink girl who smiled back, then turned to Kira, “Why don’t you give her a nice feeling all over Kira.”

"Oooohhh yes, Kira..!" Flay stammered as Kira's left hand continued masturbating her pussy and lacus did something unexpected and pulled Flay back into a searing tongue lapping kiss that was now laced with her own pussy juices. 

"Mmmmmm…" Lacus moaned as she felt the redhead's tongue worm around inside her own mouth letting the two girls share a sexy lesbian kiss once again with the redhead tasting her own juices in the pinkette’s mouth.

Flay returned the favor by placing one hand down to Lacus’s pussy and the other on one of her breasts, and started rubbing her breast in swirls and massaging Lacus's pussy in sync. Lacus moaned and placed both of her delicate hands on Flay’s face so she could deepen the kiss and depths in which her tongue could move around in.

Kira felt like his life had just taken a turn into a porno, except that he was actually living it. The fact that he was seeing two girls who had been at odds the last time they were in the same room were now making out and now trying to get him riled up had succeeded and he could feel his boxers getting tight and his mind craving the two girls

Lacus undocked from Flay’s mouth with a thin trail of shared saliva connecting the two mouths, and the two girls detached slowly so that the string of saliva took a while to break apart, and they both turned around to look at Kira in a naughty way.

"What do you say, Flay? Think it’s time that we give Kira some in depth medical attention?" Lacus asked deviously.

Flay with bedroom eyes that gazed hungrily at Kira and Lacus replied, "I see no reason why not."

Kira was almost sure that he would have died and gone to heaven as both girls kneeled down in front of him with both pairs of hands worked the hem of his boxers, taking them off to expose his fully erect and eager cock springing out in front of the girls.

Without hesitation Lacus immediately placed her mouth on one side of it and opened her mouth to lick all around Kira’s shaft tip, making Kira gripped the bed sheets as the pink girl’s wet spongy flesh was tasting him.

Flay looked hesitant for a moment, but soon placed her open mouth on the other side of his shaft while Lacus's tongue ravaged the other.

'Wow….this is unreal..!' Kira thought being overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of Flay licking his cock from one side while Lacus lapped the other. Flay placed kisses in between her licks and she made sure to cover every inch of her side of his shaft, while Lacus alternated between licking and suckling around his rod as they heard him moan very loudly from their combined efforts on his manhood.

'Hmmm, I think its time for me to try something else,’ thought Lacus and in one swift movement Julie took in Kira’s entire member into her mouth and throat.

"Oh wow…! Lacus you're incredible!" Kira gasped as he started breathing heavy from Lacus’s mouth. Lacus indeed took all of him in and she started bobbing her head slowly back and forth and Kira felt like he was going to explode soon.

Slurping sounds were being made loudly as Flay continued deep throating Kira's cock at a rapid pace while Flay was licking around his balls with lusty taste in her mouth.

After a few seconds the dam burst and Kira yelled out their names as he released numerous amounts of semen into the songstress’s throat.

Lacus had her first experience of a torrent of sperm invading her throat like a flood, but held it all inside and didn't swallow it just yet.  
After a few more thrusts Kira ceased his orgasm and Lacus removed his cock from her mouth with a trail of cum overflowing from the corners of her lips. Flay removed her lips as well and looked to Lacus and grinned, they both nodded and when they noticed Kira looking directly at the two they went into action.  
Flay placed her hands on Lacus's face and rose up a little bit and opened her mouth to reveal nothing but creamy sperm dribbling around inside her mouth.

Flay opened her mouth wide open and Lacus let drop a slow slimy trail of the ultimate coordinator's sperm into the Natural’s waiting mouth.

“Holy….,” Kira said at the sight while his cock began hard again.

Dribbling amounts of bodily cream flowed into Flay's mouth filing her throat almost as much as Lacus's who then closed the distance between them and locked cream covered lips with Flay. Kira was silent as the two girls kiss and tongue each other with sperm coated lips and tongues.

Both girls moaned inwardly and opened the gap between them a bit so that Ben could one sperm covered tongue being sucked by the other's mouth and vice versa. His member was now standing rock hard and ready for action.  
The girls noticed this and gently broke apart leaving a thicker trail of cum between them; they each swallowed what remained inside their mouths with audible gulps and turned their attention to their brown haired lover.

"Who goes first?" Flay asked lustfully.

"Who says we have to choose." Lacus said in lusty unison as both girls shoved him onto his back on the bed.  
Lacus got up over him so that she was above his head with him having a clear view of her moist teenage snatch, she lowered her bottom so that Kira’'s mouth was upfront with her pussy. Flay got up and straddled him to lower herself onto his erect manhood. Little by little his rod inched into her until with an elated gasp she buried his shaft deep into her wet moist passage.

Kira took the cue to begin lapping Lacus's cunt hungrily that was dripping wet now causing her to breath hard and lightly call his name. Flay was bouncing up and down repeatedly on his meat causing her breasts to jiggle and her voice to become louder and louder, she was out of practice but this was the only rod she had ever had in her and she was thrilled to have it inside her again.

Kira had the best of two worlds at the moment, first he was eating the famous pinkhaird songstress of the PLANTS at the same time he was having sex with the redhead beauty he had lost his virginity to. 

Lacus steadily grinded her hips into his face causing his tongue to delve deeper into her snatch while Flay placed her hands on his abdomen to steady her humping of his cock.

Unbeknownst to any of them their little love session was being watched by someone outside of the room as the blond young woman known as Cagalli was watching from the partially cracked door.

She just came here a few moments ago to talk to her brother, the last thing in the world she expected was to find a threesome in action between three people she never would have expected to do so. She was too stunned to either move or say anything, but as appalled as she was Cagalli couldn't ignore the now growing sensation in her lower region which expanded exponentially when watching the love making of her brother, her friend Lacus, and the recovered redhead.

She wasn’t even fully aware of her right hand that was exploring into her panties and started playing with herself as she kept watching them.  
'Why am I not going in there and demanding an explanation? Why am I feeling like I'm some kind of drug? I…don't know what I want to do, I feel like I want to join in so badly, what’s going on?,” she asked herself as she looked back into the room.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Flay cried out as her hips felt tight and her pussy contracted on Kira's member as his climax was about to come as well. His tongue was lapping up and down all around inside Lacus's pussy until she felt her climax come the same time as Flay's, "Oh Kira.”  
Kira felt a strong sensation flow throughout his body as he came inside Flay and ropes of flowing cum spilled into her womb filling her up. Spurt after spurt he ejected into his redheaded girlfriend while she was arching her back in fierce orgasm. All the while Lacus's cunt juices leaked out into Ben's waiting mouth while he continued lapping up her womanhood for all its worth, and soon the pinkette came as well and all three climaxed at once.

After a few more seconds of this they all finished and laid down together in the bed in satisfaction as their sexual urges started to die down.

“I don’t suppose anyone knows what caused us to do that,” asked Kira as he gripped both girls at his side who were snuggling against him..

“Who knows,” said Lacus grinning, “But who cares, this was a most enjoyable experience. I say we do it again soon.”  
“I agree, I don’t have a problem with sharing you Kira if it’s ok with you,” said Flay.  
Kira thought for a moment, two hot girls had sex with him and now wanted to have more, how he could refuse.  
The pink and red head girls each placed their heads on their respective sides of Kira’s bare chest, and soon all three went off to sleep, now satisfied with their new relationship.

Lemon Ends

Outside of the room, Cagalli had just made herself come as well, and after her panting had gotten under control, she started to pull her panties and cargo pants back up.  
“What the heck just happened to me, why couldn’t I control myself watching the three of them…..doing it?’ she asked herself.  
“Ahem,”  
Cagalli bolted around as she was confronted with the sight of both Murrue and Miriallia standing behind her as her very wet panties were still visable.  
“Oh….crap,” she said guilty.


	2. The Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flay and Lacus reach a truce

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED or any factors of it.**

**It's reboot time, so I'm starting over the concept that started in Pink vs Red, but it'll be different all the same. Hope you all enjoy and please review.**

**For those that have visited my profile on Archive of our Own, I apologize for uploading the censored version on both sites but it's been fixed so the lemon is included.**

* * *

 

**The Pact**

**September 28, C.E. 71**

He had fought in a war he wanted nothing to do with, lost many friends and comrades through it, and even now that it was over he couldn't truly feel completely at peace. But it was because of her, the girl whose lap he was currently resting his head in at the moment that he could at least make an attempt.

"You're awake," she said staring down at his face.

"Flay," he said blinking his eyes just to make sure she was actually there.

He had just barely managed to block the shot from the DRAGOON, before it could destroy her shuttle, and make its way back to the Archangel. When he had been recovered by the Strike Rouge, the first thing he did was search her out, and the two embraced in a hug, neither wanting to let go. Despite all the negative events that had occurred between the two, being apart for so long had affected them, it was only their chance meeting and second separation on the battlefield that had made them realize just how much they needed each other. They were both pretty tired, but made their way back to Kira's room where he soon fell asleep from exhaustion. Flay apparently had been keeping watch over him ever since he had fallen asleep.

"I never want to experience that again," he said.

"Huh?" said Flay.

"I never want to lose anything important to me again, especially you," he said.

Flay blushed a bit and turned her head to the side, making Kira chuckle a bit.

"I fought because I wanted to protect, but its all too much. I don't want to take anymore lives, I don't want to take other's loved ones away from them, I don't deserve that anymore and neither does anyone else. I don't care if I'm selfish, or if anyone understands me, I won't go back there again," he said.

"We understand you Kira, Murrue, Cagalli, Lacus,…..and of course me," she said with a smile.

"You're not along Kira, if there's anyone who understands how much you worry, how much you cry and suffer, is me. Never forget that ok," she said.

"Yeah, you're right," he said reaching up and taking a strand of her hair, "I don't need the whole world to understand me, when I have you."

His hand moved from her hair to her face and pulled it down towards his. The two teens lip's met, and they had their first kiss. Not their first since being separated, but their first actual kiss as a couple. Gone were all her manipulation and his guilty pleasure to escape reality. There was true love in it, which had not been present before.

"I love you Flay," he said.

"I love you Kira," she said with a smile.

Kira let go of her, and sat up on the bed, then pushed her down and started to put light kisses among her neck.

**Lemon Starts**

"No wait, Kira, I'm filthy," she moaned.

Flay had still been wearing her white EA uniform she had gotten from the Dominion, not having a chance to change cause she didn't want to leave Kira's side.

"I don't care, we've both waited too long for this," he told her and used his hands to rip apart her uniform shirt, the buttons flying and then scattered to the air around them. Flay had a white undershirt underneath, bring back memories when she had tried to look sexy in front of Kira when she got jealous of Cagalli spending too much time with him, he laughed a bit at the memory. The rest of her uniform consisted of a matching white shirt and black stockings that replaced her old green ones. Taking her shirt and skirt off he found that she kept her old pink panties and bra, which she ended up already trying to take off herself. They were both teens in hot blooded passion and hormones, decided they couldn't wait so they left Flay's shirt on after taking off her bra and just let it fall over her breasts again and left her stockings on her legs before proceeding to take off Kira's clothes but in the end just lowered his pants enough as Flay pushed him back and hurried to climb over his lap and aligned herself with his member., then began to lower herself down and feeling her walls stretch for the first time in a couple months.

"Oh god Kira, did you actually get bigger since last time," she moaned feeling him reach inside and touch her cervix.

"Maybe, I don't know. Go faster Flay," he said using one hand to hold himself steady on the bed and the other around her thin hips.

"You're grinding against me, it feels so good," moaned Flay as she began bouncing up and down, wrapping her arms around Kira's head and pulling him close to her.

"Same here," said Kira.

"Kira, I think I'm goanna cum," she moaned.

Kira stopped and flipped them over, forcing Flay onto the bed with enough force it made her breasts jiggle around on her chest.

He reinserted himself into her and tossed her legs over his shoulders.

"Flay, lets do this together," he said.

"Kira, don't pull out, I don't want you to pull out," she moaned.

Kira was about to start again when he heard her talk.

"Kira, do it….cum inside my pussy, okay?"

Kira looked down at her face.

"I want it…I want your baby, Kira. So…," she said softly.

Kira bent down and kissed her deeply, then began to thrust rapidly into the woman he loved.

"I'm cumming," Flay shouted and Kira came with her, the two of them shouting and Flay felt her lovers sperm enter her fertile womb, attempting to impregnate her with their child, one that would be born of the love they shared, not a union of Natural and Coordinator, but of a man and woman who loved each other more than anything in the world.

"Marry me Flay," he said to her.

Flay looked at him with a small bit of shock, then pulled him down so that they would be connected in another way, kissing him back with all the passion and love she had for him.

"No," she said.

Kira looked at her with confusion before a smile formed on her face.

"Do it right mister, fancy dinner, dancing, show me a ring, then I'll say yes," she coded at him.

Kira smiled and they had another kiss before going for round two, then three, and so on for about an hour or more.

They finally stopped with the two of them lying down next to each other, now having fully removed all their clothing minus Flay's stockings which were practically stained as there was a large amount of semen leaking out of her pussy down her legs a bit.

"Kira, you dummy, I told you to stop over an hour ago," she moaned while she was being held by Kira.

"Sorry Flay, I just got lost in it," he said. Though now that he thought about it, having gone at it on her till he came practically nine times inside of her he probably should have gone easier on her.

"I'll never forgive you," she said giving him a slight punch to the chest, and then deeply kissing him once again.

I'll tell you right now, don't ever think about sleeping with another girl ever again, cause you're my Kira," she panted at him.

Kira kissed her back, "I'll always be yours, just like you'll always be mine," he said.

***Lemon Ends***

The two lay in bed, embracing one another, sharing a loveful kiss they didn't notice the door open and a small pink ball hopping into the room.

"My, it seems you decided to lie and try to get ahead of me now didn't you," said a sweet voice.

The two teens bolted up and saw Lacus now standing in the room in her outfit she wore when commanding the Eternal, with her pink Haro floating around chanting, "We won't stand for it, we won't stand for it."

"Lacus?" said Kira in shock. He still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her about his desire to try to patch things up with Flay. He still had her ring in his uniform jacket, and he couldn't find a good way to tell her he might choose Flay over her; he did have feelings for Lacus still.

"I can explain…." He began before he was interrupted.

"We made a truce, yet you still try to manipulate things in your own way," said Lacus.

"He was my boyfriend first, I think I have the right to first make things right with him before you moved in," said Flay all stern.

Wait? What?" asked Kira.

Lacus stared at Flay, "Well, aren't you going to tell him?"

Kira looked at Flay, who slightly turned away, "It started a couple hours ago, when you were still asleep.

**Flashback**

Flay had kept watch over Kira, but she was also exhausted, so she decided to go get a quick shower while he slept. She didn't know anything about the Eternal, but she found that it actually had a private hot spring onboard. Quickly changing and wrapping a towel around herself, she entered the hot water and submerged herself a bit.

"This feels like heaven," said Flay.

She then suddenly heard a small popping sound and opened her eyes to see bubbles coming from underneath the water in the center of the spring.

Wondering what they were, she got her answer when a nude figure burst out of the water, her long wet pink hair flipping over her back, the water on her body dripping over her smooth creamy skin illustrated by the white light from the spring ceiling.

It only took a moment for Flay to realize who the girl was, having once threatened her live.

Lacus had liked to stay underwater for a bit to fully feel peaceful, she could hold her breath for a good amount of time, she never noticed someone had entered till she moved the water out of her eyes and noticed she was being stared at by someone.

"Oh, hello again," said Lacus with a smile.

Flay wasn't so quick to respond, part of her was feeling awkward being in the presence of someone she once tried to kill, the other part was awkward of staring at her naked form, another a bit jealous that the other girl looked so beautiful, and another being slightly turned on.

"Um…hi," said Flay.

There was no more talk after that once Lacus submerged under the water again and leaned against the opposite side of the spring observing Flay. Neither said anything more, till about five minutes later Lacus spoke.

"I'm in love with Kira," she said.

Flay looked up in shock.

"You're in love with him too, from what I can gather, am I not correct," she said.

Flay looked back down again, "You're the one who gave him that ring aren't you?"

Flay had seen the ring hanging around Kira's neck before he had put it away when they were reunited, but she had hoped it didn't mean anything. But it made sense that with how long they were separated, Kira would no doubt have had the chance to develop feelings for someone else while she was gone.

"Yes, I love him, and I felt giving him my ring, and him accepting it would mean there wouldn't be a chance of anyone taking him from me. But then I saw how the two of you were, and I realize that someone like Kira wouldn't be able to choose one girl and hurt another," said Lacus.

"Two people who love him, but he can only love one," said Lacus, "So we have a problem that needs to be solved. It would be painful for both of us if either one of us could not have him."

Flay wasn't too fond on talking on this subject, but yet every part of her realized that she was right.

Lacus rose out of the water and walked over to Flay, stretching her hand out to her.

"So I think that for the time being, to neither hurt him or us, we should share him, till fate says otherwise. So that neither of us can lose him, and he won't have to choose one over the other.

Flay looked in confusion for a minute, then rose out of the water.

Two equally naked girls stool in the hot springs, looks of determination and uncertintity, before both smiled and giggled, then both shook hands, both replying, "Deal."

**End Flashback**

"That's your idea of solving things?" asked Kira.

"Oh hush Kira, it's my turn," said Lacus, starting to undress, unbuttoned her blouse and let her robes drop over her, then taking off her panties and bra.

Lemon starts

"Lac…Lacus," said Kira before the pink haired girl got into the bed and pressed her lips to him.

"Oh whatever, fine have your turn," said Flay, who was still feeling too sore.

"Actually, no screw it, this is my time," said Flay, pushing Lacus aside and locking her own lips onto Kira's.

"We share, that was the deal," said Lacus sternly.

"Fine, we let Kira choose," said Flay, grabbing Lacus arm and pulling her over to the other bed, then both girls leaned on the edge, sticking out their butts towards Kira.

"Take your pick Kira," said Flay.

"Yes, don't keep us waiting," said Lacus.

Kira was still too confused; these two girls were basically deciding to use him as a sex toy they shared.

"Heee…..what the hell, this is probably just a dream," he said and went over towards them.

Kira went over to Lacus first and flipped her around, tossing her on the bed and studying her pussy.

"You're a virgin aren't you Lacus?" he asked.

"Ye…yes," said Lacus.

Kira started to push his cock into her pussy lips, but was finding some trouble getting it in.

Flay was disappointed that she wasn't first, but then felt Kira grab her and position her in front of Lacus.

"You need to get wet first Lacus, so Flay, lick her up will you," said Kira.

"What?" both girls said.

"What's the matter, you both showed up naked in my room, wanting me to do you both, oh wait, you've never been with another girl have you?" he said.

"Of course not, I doubt either of us are bisexual," said Flay.

"Well you won't know till you try," said Kira and pushed Flay's face into Lacus's pussy.

Flay wasn't too sure about this, but she quickly found she enjoyed the taste of Lacus, forgetting that Kira was forcing her face into her snatch still. Lacus also didn't understand why she was enjoying it, but found her hands moving to hold onto Flay's head while Kira inserted himself back into Flay and going at her again.

Lacus soon came all over Flay's face while Kira came inside Flay too; Flay moaned having warm liquid deposited into both of her ends.

Both girls started to already be tired and panting, but Kira pulled Flay up and placed her fully symmetrical onto Lacus body. Both girls blushed feeling their nipples smooching against each others, as well as the sensation of their entire skin touching the other.

Kira then feeling that Lacus was wet enough started rubbing his cock up and down both their pussies that were onto top of each other, making both girls moan.

"Here we go," he said pushing into Lacus and breaking her hymen.

"Ah," moaned Lacus feeling pain.

Kira wanted to try to comfort her realizing he probably went too fast.

"Flay, give Lacus a kiss," said Kira.

Both girls blushed but Flay felt she wanted to make him happy, and dove tongue first into Lacus. Both girls moved their eyes not trying to actually stare at each other, but then decided to just close them and reel in the kiss. Tongue exchanged saliva, and then they each moved their hands onto the others face as if not wanting their lips to separate.

Kira quickly came into Lacus, but wasn't done so pulled out and pushed in between both girls so their clits were pleasured, enjoying the view of two very beautiful girls making out.

"Here we go again," said Kira about to come.

Flay suddenly left Lacus's lips and rose the upper part of her body a bit as Lacus pushed her up as well, and when Kira came he sprayed all over the fronts of both girls, to which they then proceeded to start licking each other's bodies clean of Kira's cum.

**Lemon ends**

Three teens now lay in bed, covered with a blanket, two very satisfied girls on each side of him, half asleep, as their shared boyfriend still had his eyes open.

"Well I haven't woken up, so this wasn't a dream. You two realize we need to talk about this little deal you two made right," he said.

"Maybe another time," said Lacus snuggling into his chest.

""Were too sore right now," said Flay.

The two slept, while Kira just stayed awake for a bit, thinking about the future, which for once in a long time, he felt he had something real meaningful to look forward to. Or in this case, two very beautiful girls.

* * *

 

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
